mishnahfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas
Major empires in Africa/Mediterranean (years in AS, not AD) *Israel (100-200) *Ham (200-700) *Phut (700-1400) *Egypt (1400-1700) *Israel (II) (1700-2100) AGE/Decline of Europe (2100-2300) *Illyrian Warlords/Pirates (2200-2350) *Some sort of alliance system run by Native Americans (2400-2500) *Empire based in *France/Germany run by Celto-American warlord (2500-2700) *Hatyikyon League (Jewish states around Med.) (2700-) *Hatikyion League covers most of Med. except for Egypt, Greece, and Masich (or whatever their equiv. are). Rest of Europe mostly united, same with Gwynon. Americas in peaceful equilibrium based on ethnic lines, Asia pretty much the same way except with more cultural mixing. Space travel is excellent, power is clean, and technology is years ahead while also having went in an entirely different direction. Types of government - Mishalhon - Timocracy (leaders rule by wealth/property) Mishalchad - Monarchy Mishilayim - Diarchy Mishalam - Democracy Eliyyahu ben Abel exiled in 149 instead of 199, replaced by Meshullam, who then takes over Egypt after assassinating an alternate Osorkon I. Maybe twenty-first dynasty holds on for a bit longer, but is then overthrown by Meshullam and a Hebrew-ruled dynasty is set up? Or, maybe the Berbers still invade and create the twenty-second dynasty, but jews start to settle back into Egypt, causing an invasion that starts the Great Mesopotamian War. Then, they go to war, take over Assyria, parts of Babylon. Then the Assyrians rebel like five years after the takeover, restricting Israel's size but not it's power. Then, Assyria creates a small empire, taking over Babylon and Madai, then Nineveh creates an empire, which is smaller, and then Achmetha creates an empire, which kinda squanches Israeli rule once and for all. But THEN, Israel is one of the only states to survive, plus the Median king is sympathetic towards the jews because they were so powerful. Judaism becomes one of the main religions in the empire, but it's twisted so that it becomes a cult religion centered around the emperor. This causes the beginning of the Hebrew "deities", people who are basically revered as gods but are merely subservient to them. Israel falls apart due to religious crisis, since one guy in the north calls himself a messenger from god, but then the people are like "nuh uh, the prophecy that the king told us (since the median emperor asked him to) said that there would only be three prophets, and the other two were in the very far off future". That ends up leading to the division of Israel between the Mishalchad of the Northern Tribes (under the so-called "prophet"), the Mishilayim of Hebron-and-Jerusalem, and the Mishalam of Tyre (or Damascus?). Meanwhile, Eliyyahu creates an even MORE cult-like religion in Ham, which eventually integrates more berber ideas, changing the name of god and revering other heavenly beings nearly on the same level as god. Basically, there IS a pantheon, but the rest of the gods are all seen as also being created by god to carry out his commands. Eventually, most of the gods fade into obscurity, and the names of a bunch of gods are amalgamated into one god, who is believed to be a representation of ALL the gods, since each creative being is a subset of itself. Eliyyahu and a bunch of the high ranked officials all call themselves PART of this god. Since god has many facets and is supposedly everywhere at once, the reason there is rule over the people is because the rulers themselves are parts of gods. Eventually, this ideology is replaced by the belief that EVERYONE is a part of god, and therefore needs to connect themselves to the greater whole (like Hinduism but not!). There ends up being a few different branches of Judaism: Early Prophetic Judaism, which is what the people in southern Israel practice. Late Prophetic Judaism, which is what the people in the "Northern Tribes" practiced. Hamite Judaism, which are what the people in Ham/Phut/whatever practice. Then there's Yahwehyim Judaism, which is just the basic Judaism that fell out of use, minus the cannibalism of course. Maybe more branches in Assyria, Persia, the New Lands, and Italia?